


Parasocial Obsession

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 0 to 100 Very Fast, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Paranoia, Sexual Abuse, Stalking, Tags May Change, Trauma, Yes i re uploaded this, parasocial relationships, piper deserves better readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While having a drink at the Dugout, Piper runs into a fan. A fan who just wants the infamous Piper Wright for his own.Even if he has to break her first.
Relationships: Piper Wright/Original Male Character - (One-Sided)
Kudos: 2





	Parasocial Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Parasocial Relationship: When a(n) person/audience feels a personal connection towards a creator, and holds them to a certain standard because of it.  
> Obsession: An extreme infatuation with a(n) person or object.
> 
> Content Warning(s): Rape/Non-Con, Non-Con Drug Use (I assume Roofies count).
> 
> Piper's a little bit younger than I think Canon intends but I'm making her eighteen (18)

Piper tapped her pen against her notebook, glaring down at the empty page. Usually, nine thirty on a cool summer night would be the perfect time for her to write something, but there wasn’t a whole lot to write about. She was trying to think up a fluff piece, just to fill space, but her mind was blank on what to say. 

“Somebody said rad storms are happening less.” She glanced over to her sister, who was sitting on her bed. “Could that be something?”

She considered it. “Not unless they can prove it.” Her sister shook her head, and she gave a sigh. “Good try, anyway, Nat.” The nine year old let out a long groan and flopped onto her back, Piper couldn’t help but snort at that. “Don’t be dramatic.”

“We’ve been here for hooouuurrrrs….” Nat groaned.

The reporter let out a sigh, knowing her sister was right. If she was honest, she was starting to get sore from leaning over her desk. “Okay, yes, you’re right, kiddo.” She straightened herself and stretched her arms. “Maybe I should outsource.” She snorted. “Vadim never shuts up, I’m sure he has something.” It was a good excuse to go grab a few drinks, as well. Even if they tasted like hot tar. “And you can take a break.”

“Deal!” Nat got up from the bed, and started down the steps. “I’m starving….” She muttered, more to herself than to Piper. The older sister gave a snort again and soon followed her down.

“I won’t be long.” She pulled her jacket on. It wasn’t really necessary, but she never went without it.

“Don’t get wasted.” Nat stated as she turned on the burner to boil water for noodles. “I don’t feel like holding your hair while you puke again.”

The reporter snorted a laugh. “Fine, _mom_ , I won’t.” She could almost feel Nat’s eye roll, and smiled as she walked out the door into the night air.

The bar stunk of cheap booze and cigarettes, a staple of the place, really. It wouldn’t be a crappy bar if it didn’t smell like it, she figured, but it still burned her nose for a moment when she walked in. Vadim welcomed her with a shout and a wave and she readied herself to hear whatever story he was no doubt going to ramble to her. Piper took a seat at the bar, setting her jacket on one of the stools next to her. He brought her a few beers, and they talked, but his made up stories of self heroism weren’t giving her any ideas. Neither was the booze. She started to tune out the bartender and look around at the patrons. The typical Diamond City slum, too poor to afford the Taphouse. If it wasn’t for the fact she’d been poisoned more than once by the moonshine, and once or twice by a fellow customer, she’d almost call it homey.

Then she questioned why she kept coming back.

At some point, a man pulled up beside her and sat on the empty stool to her right. She glanced at him, but didn’t recognize his face. Probably a caravaner looking for a bed. He ordered himself two beers, leaning on the bar, then looked at Piper as if he had just noticed her.

“Oh shit,” He laughed a bit. “Not often I see a pretty girl in a bar like this.” The reporter rolled her eyes and took another swig of beer. If she was lucky he’d take his drinks and leave. “How about I buy you another drink?”

She pursed her lips, staring at the four empty bottles in front of her, considering. “Ah, I should probably get home….” She’d probably been half an hour already, and taking beer from a scruffy man that could pass as thirty year old was probably a bad idea.

“Oh, c’mon.” He passed her one of the beers Vadim had brought him. “One for the road, then. I never pass up a free drink, myself.”

Piper held back her comment on that. In fairness, one more wasn’t going to push her over the edge, and she had watched Vadim open it. “I… Alright, thanks.” She took one swig then set it back on the bar.

“I’m Ryan.” He held out his hand, and Piper shook it. No point in ignoring him now.

“Piper.”

“Oh, I know.” She felt a shot of anxiety. “I like your paper.” That… was unexpected. “I think you’re doing a pretty noble thing, trying to expose the Institute. And, uh, between you and me….” He leaned a little closer and whispered. “I think you’re right about McDonough. I saw him meet up with this man in a leather jacket and then the guy just vanished. Seemed pretty suspicious, figured you’d wanna know.”

Piper was having a hard time figuring out if this guy was trying to bullshit her. If he was, he was doing a good job of it. “That’s… insane.” She muttered. “An informant maybe…” The gears in her head were starting to turn. Maybe she was going to find something to write about after all. “What did the guy look like?”

The two talked for a while about what Ryan had claimed to witness, and Piper scribbled it down in her notes. For the first time in a long time she felt like her writing was opening people’s eyes. Somebody believed her, for real, and not just because they were her sister. He was detailed with the description, and Piper hung off every word. He never gave her any reason to think he was lying, but whether it was because he was actually telling the truth, or just because she was excited to finally have someone interested in her cause, was a matter of debate.

At some point a fight broke out between two drunks, momentarily distracting Piper from her current task. She watched Vadim and Yefim try to pull them apart while someone ran to get Security. She made a note to ask the bar owners about it later, it could make for a good filler story. Then she blindly took another swig of beer and put her attention back to her interviewee. There was something in his eyes when she looked back at him, but she couldn’t place what it was. Maybe he’d never seen a bar fight before.

“You know, you’re very pretty. Does anybody tell you that?” Ryan smiled.

The question caught her off guard. “Well, uh…” She cleared her throat. “Not.. often, I guess. I dunno.” Piper had never really cared for her own physical appearance. It wasn't a thing she ever had time to look after, really.

“I’d tell you everyday....” This was taking a weirder turn than Piper had expected. She took a few good drinks from the bottle. Why did he keep staring at her? “I’m a big fan. I’m glad those assassination attempts never work out. I like your brain better in your head.” He laughed, and she did her best to laugh with him.

What in the _fuck_ kind of joke was that?

“Uh-hah, yeah….”

He took another drink. “I mean, Nat wouldn’t survive a week without her big sister.” 

Now that did make Piper nervous. Again, it wasn’t _impossible_ for Ryan to have talked with Nat when he came into the city, but highly unlikely. She would have heard about it. Her real anxiety came with his tone. It sounded vaguely threatening, but maybe the alcohol was getting to her. All she knew was something felt very off very sudden. “I, uh… I’m-I’ll be back.” She didn’t let him respond, turning on her heel to weave her way through the people and chairs to the bathroom.

She was getting nauseated, and blamed Vadim’s booze for it. It wouldn’t be the first time the bartender’s drinks had made her sick, after all. She felt almost drunk, but that couldn’t be the case. She had been tipsy, only slightly, just a minute ago. “Oh.. fuck….” She didn’t know what to do, and for a moment she thought someone had actually succeeded in poisoning her. But nothing had tasted off, and Vadim had been there. The only other explanation she could come to was that someone had drugged her, and that scared her a little more than just being murdered. The door opening made her jump, and in the mirror she could see Ryan shutting it behind him.

Piper spun around to face him, still holding the sink. “You alright?” He questioned with a small smile. The reporter shook her head and shuffled along the edge of the sink when he approached her.

“I’m fine.” She lied, a sudden anxiety building at how much taller he was when he was standing. “Just... give me a minute.”

Ryan tsked at her. “You’re a bad liar.” He had her pressed against the wall, like a cornered rat, and gently brushed his hand against her face. She jerked her head the other way. “Lying is a dirty habit to get into….”

“Don’t touch me.” She glared, trying to push him away. It was a weak attempt, and he only pressed against her despite the constant struggle she put up. She wouldn’t say it was her first time being assaulted, but it was definitely the first time she was drugged beforehand.

A shiver shot down her spine when Ryan took a deep inhale near her neck. “You smell like printer ink… Just like I imagined.” He muttered, and she felt her stomach churn. “God, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this. Obviously, I waited for you to turn eighteen.” He played with a strand of her hair between his fingers. “I’m not a monster, after all. Happy late birthday, by the way.” Piper wasn’t entirely sure what to think. Why wait? Why now? Why here? And why her? “I read everything you publish. Even the fluff. You get me through the day….” She let out a small whine as his hands traveled, the only things keeping her up were the wall and the creep pinning her to it. “I need you.”

She should have gone home. She was so stupid, she’d trapped herself with some psychopath. “Y-You’re a fucking creep.” She spat. He seemed to take offense to it and slapped her across the cheek, causing a small cry from the reporter. Then he gently cupped her face.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I don’t wanna hurt you.” He planted a soft kiss on her lips, and she turned her head away again. “No, I love you, Piper….” He whispered in her ear. The phrase made her more nauseous than she already was. “I need you…” He repeated much lower.

The reporter could only give verbal protest while he undid her belt. “F-Fuck off.” Her heart was pounding in her ears as her pants slid to the floor. “I said don’t fucking touch me!” She made another attempt to push him but she could barely lift her arms. “P-Please….” Ryan kissed her again as he unzipped his fly. Piper tried to hope that someone would walk in, but most people would rather piss outside than step foot in that bathroom. Even if they did there was no guaranteed help, most of the city hated Piper. She was stuck, and the odds were not in her favor as he lined himself up with her.

With one quick motion he forced his stiff cock into her, and she went rigid. His movements were untimed and rougher than Piper would have wanted from anybody. Why didn’t she go home? She should have gone home. She should have left. Why didn’t she leave? He would have followed her. Or maybe not. She should have stayed home with Nat. The reporter let out a sob.

“Don’t cry, baby.” Ryan huffed into her ear. “It’s okay. I love you. Don’t cry….” He repeated it over and over to her, stroking her hair and kissing her neck. His other hand moved under her shirt, and Piper started to switch between blacking out and being brought back to reality.

Nora didn’t visit the Dugout very often. Between the brothers’ constant fights, the warm piss they called beer, and the smell, it just never really appealed to her. Even with the pressure of the post apocalypse on her shoulders. Things were better with Shaun around, even if he wasn’t the baby she knew, but sometimes she longed for the old days, and when that happened she liked to sit at the bar and hear Vadim boast. She was pretty sure his stories were bullshit but they were more entertaining than watching sports like she used to.

“Nora! It’s been long a time.” Vadim grinned. “You’ve come for the Moonshine, yes? We are trying new recipe.”

The vault dweller wrinkled her nose, then shook her head. “No, thanks, just… Been a while since I’ve heard one of your amazing adventures.”

“Ah, yes! Have a seat, I will impress you with my stories of heroism.” She could see Yefim roll his eyes as she sat at the bar with a smile.

He went off on some story about a group of mutant Molerats, and Nora nodded a long as if she believed him. She didn’t know how he made this stuff up, maybe they were tales he’d heard from other travelers. Of course, after all she’d been through she wouldn’t be surprised if any percent of them were real, she just never saw the man outside his bar. The vaulty gave one of her own stories in exchange, telling him about the robot she had found in Vault 81. They shared a laugh and she was getting ready to leave when her eyes fell on a familiar red jacket.

Lifting it up, Nora looked around. “Is Piper here?” She hadn’t seen the reporter in a while, it would be a good excuse to catch up.

“Hm, yes.” Vadim scanned the bar as well. “Went to the bathroom twenty minutes ago. The booze, it sometimes makes her a little sick.” He shrugged a little. “I would check but her new friend went to help. Though he seemed old enough to be her Папa*.”

Something about that made her worry, and she made her way to the bathroom door. When she pulled, it was locked, and her heart skipped as she pulled again. This was a telltale date rape scenario, and it was throwing the mother into a spiral. She rushed to Yefim and demanded the keys to the bathroom, to which the shy brother said it wasn’t locked. Not wanting to argue, Nora snatched the keys from his pocket and rushed back to the bathroom. Yefim followed, ready to demand his keys but when she did get the door open both froze.

Ryan knew he was fucked when he heard the door jiggle. They were going to find him, but they wouldn’t understand. They’d say he was evil for this but they didn’t know the connection he had with her. They wouldn’t understand how much he needed his little journalist. How long he’d wanted to hold her down and never let go. To feel her. To make her feel loved like nobody could. And for her to love him back.

But he hadn’t been her first, like he had hoped, and part of him resented her for that. How dare she? He had waited for her but she thought she could be a whore behind his back? She thought she could fuck whoever she wanted? No. No, no, no, she was made for him. She didn’t know it yet, but she would. Everybody would. Even if she acted like she didn’t want him. She could cry, and fight, and scream if she wanted, but he knew she loved it. _She loved him_. His pace quickened, and Piper gave a small cry in response.

“S-Sto-” He cut her off with a kiss. Honestly he thought she’d be out by now. Next time he’d use more.

“Almost there…” He muttered.

Then the door opened, and he let Piper fall to the ground with a dull ‘thud’. Between the three standing, he was the first to make a move and shoved his way past them and ran, trying to do up his fly at the same time. He’d have to come back. It seemed unfair he didn’t at least get to finish with her.

Nora was still a little stricken when Yefim yelled for security and chased after the guy. She stared after them, then turned to the more urgent matter when she heard a groan. “Piper!” The vaulty rushed to inspect the reporter. Bruises were starting to show on her neck and there was a nasty red mark on her face. “Piper? Can you hear me?” She gently grabbed the girl’s face, her eyes were unfocused and nearly closed, but she let out a whine in response. “It’s me. It’s Nora. Stay with me.”

“Mmmm-lue….” She drawled out, slumping against the vault dweller.

“Yeah, Blue…” The older woman smiled at the nickname. “You’re gonna be okay. I’m gonna take you home.”

Piper gave an incomprehensible slur that she was pretty sure was just the journalist repeating ‘home’ in a weird way, then passed out. Nora found herself a little nauseous while she helped her friend pull her pants back up. Piper whined at the contact, but she couldn’t do it herself and Nora was not about to carry the reporter home pantsless. She then lifted Piper and prepared for the trek to Publick Occurrences.

She was dreading having to explain this to Nat.

**Author's Note:**

> *Папa (Pa-pa) - Russian word for Father.


End file.
